The Nightmare Saga: side story 1: Redemption
by JohnnyReb
Summary: {Set before, during, and after A Wraith in the Night} Broken, battered and on the brink of death, Taro returns home to his worried mother. As he struggles to heal and atone for his past wrong doings, Taro must remove the threat of enemy soldiers who have invaded his home town to protect his mother. The road to redemption, he will come to find out, often starts with one sure step.


Taro's Redemption.  
A Nightmare saga side story.  
By JohnnyReb  
  
Note: this side story takes place before, during, and after, A Wraith in The Night.  
  
Migiyami Taro walked slowly down the dirty village path that led her away from her home. Her sandles kicked up a small spray of rock and dirt behind her as she moved with confidence and grace. In her hand she carried the gift of life, a reserve of water in a small metal watering can. She could hear the water slosh around with each step she took and took comfort in it for some reason. A villager passed on his bike, waving and ringing his bell in a friendly guesture. She closed her eyes happily and waved back. Things were as quiet as ever in her adopted town of Nang Hu, a backwater town on the edge of Communist China. The villiage was a small farming community that made just enough to support itself through the ages. The people worked hard and banded together, overcoming obsticles that would have otherwise destroyed them.  
  
The thought of Communism and the extent it had on her everyday life brought a frown to Migiyami's face. She sighed sadly, adjusting her grip on the watering can. Being Japanese by birth, she had experienced the Capitolist form of government most of the world lived by in one form or another. The simple people of Nang Hu had never known anything else and as such, were never discontented. To these honest, simple people, the villiage was their world and that was all that mattered. They did not understand the ways of life in other countries. How could they? Many had never even left the boundries of the villiage! This served the Chinese military well as they built a small post inside of the town. Their work went smoothly with little more than a grumble or two from the population. Most had just assimulated the new conditions into their regular lifestyle and not thought twice about it. So long as it didn't effect their crops or families, the people were willing to adapt to any change in life. They were just simple people with simple dreams.  
  
Two armed Communist soldiers eyed her suspiciously as she neared the main gate that spilled out into the lush countryside beyond. They were young boys, privates in the juggernaut army spread across China. She had come to learn that they had just transfered from Bejiing several weeks prior after attending recruit training. She felt a slight pang of pain in her heart. There were so many good boys who had yet to be corrupted by the governments track of mind. It would take them, sooner or later, and rob them of their innocence. How could she not feel a bit guilty about that?  
  
One of the guards stepped forward and held up his arm, blocking her from exiting the town. -Halt!-  
  
Migiyami gazed impassivly at them as they closed in on each side of her in a threatening manner. This was not an abnormal routeen by any means. When they had first put the small thirty-eight man garrison here, each person who had been questioned in detail had been the talk of the town for days afterwards. But because it happened so frequently now, the citizens simply accepted it, eliminating its worth as interesting gosip. Well, she may have to do it, and go by their rules, but that did not mean she liked it. She eyed the two soldiers in their crisp uniforms and struggled not to shake her head with saddness. She couldn't find it in her heart to blame them, they were only doing their jobs after all.  
  
-I'm going to water the flowers in the main garden. That's still legal isn't it?- She stared defiantly, keeping her annoyance deep inside. It had gotten her in deep trouble before and she didn't want the post Lieutenant chewing her out in public again.  
  
-Let me see that,- The shorter of the two privates said, reaching for her watering device. As she handed it to him, her eyes narrowed micheviously. She tipped it slightly in his hands, spilling a trickle of water all down the front of his uniform. He glared at her, taking a step backwards. His gloved hand brushed at the mosture but it soaked into his clothes too quickly to be stopped. If his look had been granted the power to kill, she would have been dead five times over.   
Migiyami fought to keep from laughing outloud. -I'm terribly sorry, it was an accident!-  
  
-I'm sure!- His voice was cold and menacing. He inspected the water can with a critical eye for several long moments. What on earth was he inspecting a watering bucket for?! The village hadn't done anything to oppose the government in its entire existance and yet they were still treated like common thieves and criminals. Her eyes narrowed in silent anger. Oh how she missed the old days when there weren't curfues, high taxes, and strict security inspections by soldiers out to prove themselves.  
  
The other private saw the look on her face and smiled slightly, understand her thoughts. Of the two, Migiyami liked him best simply because he acted somewhat human. She chose to talk to him more because unlike many of the other soldiers, he possessed the nearest thing to a positive attitude. She prayed he never lost it. -Orders are orders ma'am.- He tipped his head gear to her. -We have to inspect everything coming or going from this post no matter how insignifigant the item may appear.-   
  
She was far from from a city model, but she secretly prided herself at being the most beautiful woman in the village. Her short black hair held a purplish tint in the sun and her brown eyes were of the kind men could stare into for hours. Her simple, tight fitting Chinese clothes clung to her still athletic figure. She knew this inspector had a school boy's crush on her as his eye's moved back and forth. She smiled with amuesement. Men would always be, no matter what job or training they went through, simple men with raging hormones. In Japan, the boys had flocked to her; in China, the husbands would stop their work in the fields to watch her as she passed by, or talk to her as the braver ones sometimes did. The houswives would watch on in silent anger. Her smile widened. {Not bad for a gal of fourty three!}  
  
The rude inspector shoved the container roughly back in her arms. -You may go.-   
Nodding politely to the nice inspector and ignoring the other, Migiyami hummed a soft tune to herself, continuing towards the small hill several hundred feet away. The birds sang overhead, suppling the sweetest of nature's music to the people below. Reaching the lovely field that spanned out before her, she breathed deeply of the sweet scent of the summer flowers as the wind carried them along. To her, this was paradise as yet untouched by tank treads or crocked buisnessmen.   
  
The villiage had been without rain for several weeks and the flowers were suffering from thirst. She bent over at the waist and began giving them a drink, dispursing the water as evenly as she could. Around her, villiagers continued to labor in the fields, struggling to keep their crops alive in the desolate weather. It was turning out to be a difficult season but the simple folk were used to dealing with harsh weather and were prepared.  
  
Why had she come to China? She often thought about that, especially when she walked through the field of flowers by herself. Actually, she didn't really have much say in the matter when it had happened, she reminded herself. Her father, who was Chinese by birth, grew homesick after spending fifteen years away from home. Her mother, being the traditional obedient Japanese housewife, offered no resistance when he told them they were moving. Fourteen years old at that time, she remebered protesting, but it did no good. Her friend's and family had been left behind, and she secretly left a piece of herself there as well, a signifigant part that left a hole in her very soul. They had settled in this quant village where she had stayed ever since. Her parents and husband were dead now, victims of a wild bear rampage that had occured long before the coming of the soldiers. She was left pregnant, alone in a foreign country with no family, and devoid of most emotion. Several times during that period, she had contemplated suicide, but then little Pantyhose Taro had been born and she was given another reason for existance.  
  
With little Taro came her motherly instinct as well as a sense of unconditional love. She was never without him. When she went to work, he was always there on her back. When she went swimming, he came too, learning how at the tender age of six months. He absolutely loved the water, despite a certain handicap it produced. She had taught him to walk at a year old and he had uttered his first "momma" at two years.  
  
Despite this, all was not well. After giving birth to the young boy, a wandering martial artist named Happosai had cleaned the baby off for her in a nearby spring. What he had failed to realize was it had been a cursed spring in the land called Jusenkyo. He was returned to her cursed with a demon's body which came about when he was splashed with cold water. His new name came to be Pantyhose Taro. By law of the village, only the one who baptised him could change his name. This was the one parental mistake she had ever made, but it had been enough to make her cringe for years to come. The actions from this decision would come to haunt her and her son for years to come.   
  
At first, she was horrified of his curse, almost unable to bear being around him. But Taro needed her love, and she gradually accepted the curse, doing her best to keep him away from cold water at all costs. The children saw him change once during a sudden rainstorm, and from that point on, they had driven him away with sticks and rocks whenever he came out to play. It was heartbreaking time for the young boy. Inside, he was no different then any of the other children. But kids could be so very cruel to those differen't from themselves. It had been that way since time forgot and it would stay as such until the end of existence.  
  
Then came the wild pack of wolves. At just eight years of age, Taro transformed and defeated the ravenous animals, saving the other children and villagers from near certain death. He was then pronounced a hero and finally accepted by all the children as an equal. When he came out to play after that, he was no longer driven away, and for a time, everything was well.  
  
Then the worst part of all had come. As all young teenangers do, Taro fell in love with a cute little girl from just outside of town. One day he left home, confident that he would begin to court her. He returned home in tears, begging her for an explination for his misery. When the young girl had asked him his name, he had told her, trusting in her not to hurt him. She not only laughed at him, but also told him that it was the silliest names she had ever heard of. She probably had no idea as to the size of a mental scar she had placed on him, but the damage had been done none-the-less. For years he was the laughing stock of the teenage population. It was during these five long years that he was in the greatest agony. Eventually, he confronted her once and for all as to why he was named what he was. When he learned of the name Happosai, a sinister hatred took root in his soul. At age seventeen, he left for Japan to get his name changed. He returned home nearly a week later in what he considered to be a disgraceful defeat. This was one of three attempts he made to bring about his own happiness. All of them failed miserably.  
  
She did her best to help him forget his quest of revenge, but it became the single focus of his life. He began training in martial arts full time, sometimes over exerting himself to the point of extreme exhaustion. In the end though, his risky efforts paid off. He became a Armor Wearer, a title which brought Migiyami both pride and fear. Panthose's thirst for revenge had become unquenchable. He had left for Japan again, confident his new abilities would be more than enough to help him achieve his goal.   
  
That had been a year ago. She had growing quite worried when his letters home stopped about two weeks prior. She longed to hold her boy in her arms again, to know he was alright. Small tears fell from her soft cheeks and onto the waiting flowers below. She was scared he would get hurt and in desperate need of her help and wouldn't be able to contact her. Her baby was all she had and if life deprived her of Taro, she didn't know what she'd do!  
  
She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the swirling tendrils of a cloud like formation silently materialize several feet behind her. The cloud disipated, folding in on itself, revieling a young man, who stood clad in the broken shell of a powerful suit of armor. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he cluched several broken ribs as if to take the pain away using his hands. He limped as he walked from a sprained or broken ankle. His other hand hung broken and useless at his side. His whole body was covered in ugly purple and blue bruises and red gashes. Despite having virtually no strength left, he had made it home at last. As he once again set foot on his native soil, his knee's nearly buckled and threw him to the ground.  
  
-Mother...-  
  
Migiyami's eyes snapped wide and she dropped the bucket to the ground, spilling the remaining water. Her heart skipped a beat inside her chest. Could it be?! Turning around she saw her boy standing weakily before her and a new set of tears sprung into her eyes. Her boy staggered limply towards her, reaching out out with his one good hand  
  
-OH DEAR HEAVEN, TARO!!!- She grabbed him in a firm hug, taking no notice of the grunt of pain that escaped from his lips. His arm came up against her back, holding her in a limp embrace. Migiyami blinked away tears, holding him close. She could feel his body shake with sheer exhaustion. Had he been training to the extreme again? Stepping backwards, she gasped in horrorn turly noticing his condition for the first time. His weezing, abnormal breathing pattern, and broken form stood testiment to his pain. Trembling, she placed her hand on his cheek, avoiding a large, angry bruise.  
  
-What did they do to you?!- She bairly choked out the question.   
  
-I fought... Ranma again.-  
  
Anger took her mind by storm. How dare they! All the boy wanted was to live a normal life with a normal name! Not only were the practitioners of the 'Anything Goes' school too insensitive, but they also beat him within an inch of his life and all for what!? All he had ever asked for was to live a normal life! Was that asking for too much!!! She would NOT forgive this!  
  
-It...was..all my fault mother. I took... my desire for revenge... too far. I deserved to recieve... what you see... before you.- Weakly, he stumbled off balance, crying out in pain. She steaded his heavy form as best she could.  
  
-You've got to... help me, mother. My strength is far... far too low. I can't hang on much... longer.-  
  
Grabbing hold of him, Migiyami slowly started leading him back into the village at a slow pace that only intensified her feelings of dread. Taro did what he could to help carry his own weight, but his body couldn't even handle doing that well, and each step sapped more and more of his precious strength. Actually making it home to China in his condition had been a miracle in itself. She paused a moment to get a better grasp on his waist, and to take some of the tension off of her shoulder.  
  
-We've got to get you in bed and call the doctor!- She said, supporting him as he leaned heavily on her once again. A small trickle of blood fell from his chest onto her white clothes, staining thrm. He hadn't even stopped bleeding yet, she realized with renued horror! There wasn't much time, she could feel him getting weaker with each passing moment. If he didn't receive treatment within the next hour or so, she was certain he would die. She redoubled her efforts, pulling him along as best she could. He grunted from time to time, placing all his remaining determination into remaining upright.  
  
As they neared the gates, the two guards from before drew their weapons and blocked her path, both eyeing the other. It was clear they weren't comfortable with this situation. They never were when strangers to the village came through. Migiyami's companion looked very strong despite his broken state. They were intimidated, possibly even afraid. What was worse, the two boys clearly didn't know how to handle the situation.  
  
-Who is this man, wench?!- The rude guard snapped, pointing an ugly finger at her son.  
  
-I'm warning you,- Migiyami snarled, allowing her anger to seep out. -Get out of my way! This is my son and he badly needs medical attention!-   
  
Taro gazed at the two boys, clearly confused. Anger began to surface like bubbles rising from a pond. This was his village! Who were they to hold her up and question her!? Who was this punk in a uniform to talk to his mother like that? They hadn't been here when he had left a year ago and they wouldn't be there when he got better, he'd see to that!   
  
The guard remained unfazed by her anger. -He's your son? Let's see some proof of I.D. We will not let him pass otherwise.-  
  
-I have your I.D. right here...- Weakly, Taro raised his right hand, trembling as he forced it outward. From his hand appeared a small stream of concentrating energy that moved like a current from the rest of his body. With a slight grunt, the energy blast kicked out of his palm, knocking the guard into the side of a tool shed where he lay unmoving in a heap of broken boards. He would live; Taro lacked the strength to create a killing beam. The little bit of energy he had used only weakened his body further. His body stooped a bit farther than before, forcing a grunt from his mother's lips as she strained to help keep him upright.  
  
Trembling with fear, the other soldiers backed away, allowing the two to enter. He ran over to his companion's side, and helped him to his feet.  
  
She helped him though the town square, ignoring stares and mutters from the inhabitants. The trip home seemed to take forever, but, at last they reached her quaint hut near the edge of the villiage. Pulling open the wooden door, Taro released his grip on her and staggered over to the bed. He fell apon it, gasping heavily as all his wounds burned at once in a fire of agony. It pained Migiyami to see her son in so much pain. What on earth had happened? No matter, now was not the time for such questions. Gently, she removed his armor, exposing his naked body to the air. She was no doctor, but she'd do what she could in the meantime.  
  
Shivering almost immediatly from the contact of cool air onto his skin, Taro looked up at her with pleading eyes. She moved quickly, covering his small cuts with bandages and making temporary dressing's for his serious ones. She covered him with a large quilt and ran to the door. -Rest sweetheart, I'm going to get the village doctor.-  
  
Weakly, Taro reached up and brought a pillow within reach of his head. Despite the pain, he felt a sense of security and comfort being back in the care of the only person he could depend on in the world. Even his own body had betrayed him in battle which left only his mother as a firm foundation for him to place his trust on. Numbly, he wonderedagain why the village had guards all of a sudden. He made a mental note to check on that as soon as he could stand.   
  
Sighing, Pantyhose fell into a dreamless sleep, mercifully pardoning himself from the pain of his world. To him, time stood still admist a sea of pain. Sleep, he was certain, was the only reprieve he would ever have.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Taro awoke to a sense of shearing pain as something wet and burning was applied to the severest wounds on his chest. Unconsciously grabbing onto the bed post, he snapped it in half as the pain in his body gave him a new source of temporary strength. His vision cleared slightly, showing the kindly old village doctor applying some medicine for his wounds. Seeing his patient awake, the doctor chuckled good naturedly. His large glasses reflected the sunlight from outside, hiding his small, dark eyes.  
  
-Ahhhh, good afternoon to you young Pantyhose! Why, I haven't seen you in a long while! I apologise for waking you with this devil of a medicine, but it's the only thing I had that could heal and guard your body from infection. Please bear with it just a bit longer, I'm almost done.- The brissles of his drooping mustache trembled as he spoke.  
  
Sweating profusely, he nodded, whimpering in pain. His mother took his hand in comfort, using her other one to wipe sweat from his face with a soft wash cloth. The agony he felt buried itself into her heart. She begged the powers that be to protect her son and aide him in a quick recovery. -Mother is here, darling, please just relax. This cream will aid you in your recovery,- she whispered in his ear. Sighing weakly, Taro fell into another painless sleep but his bruised hand jerked spasmonically as the doctor worked.  
  
-It...was...all my fault mother.-  
  
What had occured during that long battle he must have had? How could an unbeatable martial artist like Panthose be beaten so badly? So many questions, and not nearly enough answers.   
Migiyami sighed, feeling the full weight of a mother's pain slam on her shoulders. If only he had listened to her and not gotten involved in revenge none of this would have happened! She fell into the embrace of her large wooden rocking chair as she continued to watch over him trying desperately to sort things out in her mind.  
  
A loud knocking at her door roused her from a sleep she didn't know she had been taking. Stumbling over to the door, she opened it slowly, seeing a large, ugly face stare back at her with a squad of men behind him. Migiyami bit off a curse. Zazka! Of all the wrong times for the Lieutenant of the Guards to come looking for trouble! Brushing the angry frown from her face, she opened the door all the way, smiling gently. Inside, she wanted to puke. -Good afternoon, Captain.-  
  
Zazka stood over six foot five in height and his slightly pudgy stomach showed his passionate love for food and sweets. Despite all this, he was a feared foot soldier in the Communist military line for his street fighting ability and ruthless treatment of the men under his command. He held onto his small assigned territory with an iron grasp, treating all people not of the Communist military like ill-wanted street dogs. He was dispised by all in the village.   
  
Zazka ran a hand through his thick black hair, creating a response. -It will be a good day when I get to the bottom of this,- he grunted, eying her body hungerly, as if it were a piece of meat. -I was informed that a lunatic of a young man came smashing through the gates and injured my guard here.- The boy who had inspected her watering can stood beside the Captain and nodded, gesturing to his sling-wrapped arm..   
  
Taro's mother nodded and shot the soldier a look of pure hatred.  
  
-I take it you're of good relations with him?- Zazka looked at her sternly.  
  
Migiyami had to restrain herself from decking him right then and there. She counted to ten, then back down again before her clenched fist would relax.  
  
-That boy was not a lunatic and he did not bust through the entrance like a gate crasher! That was my son, back from a disasterous martial arts campaign in Japan. He's in a severe physical state, and has been placed under the care of the village doctor. The only reason he harmed your guard in the first place was because he knew he needed medical attention and the bone-headed fool wouldn't move out of the way! He deserved what he got!-   
  
The Private snarled, but he could do nothing under his superiors gaze. Migiyami imagined he'd pay her back for those comments later though. Fine, let him try! His voice would be much shriller when he did!  
  
Zazka nodded. -Very well, send the boy to me once he's recovered back to full health for a routine questioning. You have my condolences on the matter. I'm pleased this disturbance was of little consiquence. Good day.- With that, the squad backed off and moved away. She could still hear the Private muttering to the Lieutenant about the injustice of the situation as they moved off into the center of the town.  
  
-Are they gone... mother?-  
  
Migiyami looked back thourgh the doorway at her son, flashing a smile filled with renewed hope. He was awake, that meant he would surely begin the long road to recovery now that the critical part had passed. She wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air as she shut the door behind her. His broken body reeked of fowl oders.   
  
-Yes my son, they have left.- Grabbing a washcloth, she bathed his sweaty form, informing him of the Communist soldiers in the community.  
  
-They have no place here,- Taro said, strong enough to talk without pausing. Never-the-less, his speech still came in soft, weak tones that were still bairely audible. It would be a slow recovery for him indeed.   
  
-The Government would say otherwise," she retorted.  
  
-This is our village! What right do they to dictate our actions?-  
  
-Rustic China has changed my son. There's nothing we can do about it except try to co-exist peacefully. No one wants them here... but it's either that or genocide at their hands. Which would you chose?-  
  
Pantyhose smiled slightly until the bruises on his face screamed in protest. -You always were a good debater mother. But I still don't like the situation.-  
  
-Maybe you won't have to endure it for much longer. There's rumor's that Emperor Herb of the Musk Dynasty has an extreme hatred for the Communists. He was planning something big about six months ago but then everything went quiet and news from the Musk ceased.  
  
Taro looked up in alarm. -Herb?-  
  
-What's wrong dear,- Migiyami asked, frowing.  
  
-I nearly killed Herb in combat months ago. He was a demon in combat, a real challenge.-  
She knelt beside him and took his hand in hers. -Tell me what happened?- She looked at him sternly. There was no softness there. She had waited for him and worried until she was sick. She deserved to hear the whole story.  
  
-For about a year I went across China defeating every martial artist I came across to build my skill up to it's full potential. I took on and defeat Prince Kirin and Emperor Herb.... I.... I would have killed him if his guard's hadn't interupted at the last second. But I wouldn't try to do so now! It was a vicious fight and we were both mad with battle rage so we weren't thinking properly. Needless to say, I won and moved on to Japan. I still don't know what I was thinking. It was as if I was wasn't me anymore, you know? It was like I had become someone else. I've never been a compassionate or friendly person, but I had never behaved like a murderer before either.-  
  
-You took on Ranma, right?-  
  
-Yes. Ranma and his rival Ryoga. I nearly killed them but they were saved by Ranma's fiancee' at the last possible moment. I let them go free on the grounds that they would return in one weeks time to finish the fight. You should have seen them... they were like two different people after that! I used everything I had, even my transformation, but it still wasn't enough!-  
  
-This rage inside you scares me. Why can't you let go of the past?- She clasped her hands together, pleading silently.  
  
-I'm trying mother, but it's difficult. I feel horrible for what I did, and I know this condition of my body isn't ample punishment. It was almost as if the armor itself was controlling my mind. It scared me, but at the sime time, I felt invincible, totally unstoppable! But all that has passed... I've been defeated fairly.-  
  
-What will you do now?- She asked, helping him drink some water from a glass. The cool fluid was a taste of pure heaven for his dry throat.  
  
-When I am able, I plan to return to Japan to make things up to Ranma amd appologize properly. I am entirely in his debt. Even after I had caused him so much pain and the near death of his friend, he still thought of me and offered medical attention. I will repay him for his kindness. He might be a retard fem-boy, but he's got heart.-  
  
-You should have taken him up on that treatment!- She snapped half heartily.  
  
Taro blushed. -I....was too proud to admit I needed help. But your right, it was a pretty bonehead thing to to do. But, before I leave for Japan to do anything, I'm going to rid the Communist's from this town.-  
  
-Taro, you can't!- She nearly screamed, completely horrified at his plan of action. -Haven't you had enough close encounters with death already? This wouldn't be a battle with martial artists, it would be a one sided fight with guns and bullets. The Communist's soldiers take no mercy on their enemies. They would cut you apart! I won't lose you Taro! Your the only family I have left!-  
  
-Mother, you won't lose me. I swear. I feel like I must atone for my evil ways and this is as good a place to start as any.-  
  
-You should repent, but not in this fashion,- She moaned in distress.  
  
-It... must... be... done.- Taro said, fighting a sudden wave of drowsiness. He was asleep in seconds, ending the conversation. Migiyami sat there in shock for several minutes as she contemplated this turn of events. The only sound in the room came from the grandfather clock in the right corner of her house. She sighed again. What could she do? When Taro made his mind up about something, there was no talking him out of it.   
  
Gently, she ran a cool washcloth over his hot forehead and waited for him to wake up.  
______________________________________________________  
  
Two months went by and Taro continued to grow stronger as his recovery healed him. His body healed at an alarming rate, far faster than a normal person would have thought possible. As his condition increased, so did his positive attitude. He was far more cheerful, almost as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Pantyhose's days of seeking revenge were finally over. But a new spark had emerged in it's place, compelling him to attack the Communist garrison as if they were his opponents. He trained hard for that upcoming fight, starting off in small controlled segments and working up from there. For the first time in his life, he was very careful not to overstrain his body.  
  
One day Migiyami went out to water the flowers and found him hovering up in midair with his arms bent a a forty ,five degree angle at his sides. Letting lose a tremendous howl, enegy waves flashed from his shaking form, obliderating a small hill off in the distance with the great force of energy. Grinning, he floated back down to the ground keeping his back to her. He stretched his arms upwards, sighing with contentment. He felt like a man who had just taken his first step towards freedom after a long prison term.  
  
-I did it mother, I've regained my strength!- He was very strong, stronger than anyone else she had ever known. She stared at him for the longest time, both horrified and proud at his speedy determination.  
  
-My son, this act of violence you are obsessed to comence with will only bring more of them here, and more after that. You cannot beat an army!-  
  
-I will do what must be done mother,- He said seriously, throwing on a new set of Mazakin combat armor he had been wielding over the last two weeks. It strapped onto his body and he felt complete again. -I am the protector of this village and the strongest fighter. I won't stand by and let this imprisionment continue.-   
  
Strapping on a new, improved, voice distorting helmet with red tinted glass eye pieces, and tying an new pantyhose sash around his waist, Pantyhose Taro stepped from the grounds of evil and into the pages of history.  
___________________________  
  
A Sergeant flew through the glass window, landing right on a long table beautifully set with a multiple amounts of food on it. His body shattered the table's frame entirely, sending the food spilling in all directions. At the far end of the table, Zazka watched on in annoyance, making no effort to rise. Gently and with slow deliberation, he took a napkin from his collar, wiped his mouth with it, then let it float to the ground. He drummed his fingers on the armrests of his chair and snarled in exasperation. -Report you stupid fool! Whats going on?-   
  
The Sergent did his best to roll up into the position of attention. -Sir, that boy from before is attacking the garrison!-  
  
Zazka rose this time, quickly too. His fat bulk jiggled from the movement. -WHAT!?-  
A loud explosion rocked the building. The Sergeant glanced over his shoulder in fear. -He's destroyed the barracks!!!-  
  
Zazka ran for the door, growling menacingly. -I'll deal with this, he's done enough damage already. Apparently you fools are not capable of handling the situation properly!-  
  
Outside there was chaos beyond comprehension. Communist soldiers lay spralled all over the place. Most of them were clutching a broken bone somewhere on their bodies, screaming in pain. Bullet holes were present in all the sorrounding buildings but no blood littered the ground. A small group of still uninjured soldiers were grappling with an armored clad man who seemed to be more than a match for them. He was making sport of the situation, grabbing one and breaking an arm or a foot or a rib then sending them sprawling to the ground one at a time.  
  
Zazka gazed at his destroyed military complex in the distance and growled as his anger peaked. -Stand back men! I'll deal with this.-  
  
Those who could ran over each other to get away as Zazka raised his pistol and fired off several quick rounds aimed a the boy's chest. Pantyhose Taro held up his hand and raised a small energy shield, deflecting the bullets. Zazka stood in complete shock watching the impossible occur. Was the boy a magician?! The watching villagers cheered and his mother gazed on in fear for her son's life.  
  
Zazka fired again. This time, Taro caught the bullet in his fingers, and held them up for all to see.   
  
-ARE THESE YOURS? I SEEM TO HAVE FOUND THEM.- He crushed the projectiles, throwing the useless scraps of metal to the ground at the Lieutenant's with disgust. A challenge. Zazka threw his useless pistol to the ground and took off his overcoat. He walked towards Taro, shaking his body and warming his muscles. The boy stood at battle ready, supremely confident.  
  
-Now, why did you do this to my poor men?- he asked, balling his hands into fists.  
Taro's muffled voice answered. -YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CONTROL THE LIVES OF THE PEOPLE IN MY HOME VILLAGE. I HAVEN'T KILLED ANY OF YOU YET, BUT YOU WILL LEAVE OR I'LL PUT YOU THROUGH UNENDING AMOUNTS OF PAIN.-  
  
-I see. Well, unluckily for you, I have no quams about killing scum like you. Ready to die?- With lighting fast reflexes, Zazka brought his fist forward to strike Taro's face. With equally fast reflexes, Taro caught the man's fist and flipped him to the ground. The Lieutenant snarled, flipping to his feet. He dropped down to one hand and brought his legs out, sweeping Taro's feet out from under him.  
  
Taro used a small jet of energy to propel himself to his feet. Zazka was waiting as the two squared off in the town's center. Communist soldiers cheered for their commander while the villagers encouraged Taro. The winner of the battle would decide which fate would bestow the small villiage and weither freedom was gained, or death. If the Lieutenant won death would greet some of the people as a lesson for their insubordination. Taro was determined not to let that happen. It propelled his attacks and helped to focus his mind. His world became the fight and the figth became his only thought.  
  
Taro winced as the Communist leader's steel tipped boot-tip slammed into his armored side, knocking him sideways. He regained his balance and kicked upwards, his own foot snapping Zazka's head back painfully. A round-house failed as the commander ducked and flipped away. For the size of his girth, he move quite quickly, with the fluid grace of a swan on a lake. This took Taro by complete surprise. Though he expected a certain amount of skill from the chubby soldier, he never once expected him to be this formitable. He cursed his ego which had a habit of leading him to undersestimate his opponents.  
  
Zazka was sweating profusely and his breath came in slightly more labored then Taro's, hinting that his endurance wasn't quite up to par. Planting his boot, he lunged forward allowing his shoulder to connect with Taro's body. He continued his forward movment, bringing Taro's body into the embrace of the stone wall that boarded part of the villiage. He pulled back and drove his elbow back into the same spot over and over again, until the wall broke from the pressure of his blows. Taro fell backwards as the structure collapsed completely, dumping him roughly onto the other side.   
  
As he rose, Zazka's fist found the same spot again, but Taro tightened up his leg muscles at the last second and managed to keep from falling over. His body rippled with the force of the blow. {He know's I'm stronger than him so he's trying to defeat me by hitting the same spot over and over!}  
  
Taro blocked the smarting spot on his chest from several crushing punches using his forearms. Flexing his open hands, Taro brought them down and into Zazka's kidneys, forcing a groan of pain from his mouth that traveled up his spine. But, even as his hands fell back down after comensing the attack, Zazka's fist found the wound in his chest again. The punch was even stronger this time, throwing the Taro's body backwards in a half stumble. His feet skidded across the sandy ground, creating two long groves where his feet had slid.  
  
Mentally, Taro cursed himself for leaving himself open. His armor had so far neutralized some of the power of the soldier, but it wasn't enough. Each successful connection was sapping more and more of his strength. He quickly ducked a midlevel kick and brought his hand up at an angle. His palm crashed into Zazka's nose, shattering the bone. A disgusting cracking sound was audibly heard as his nose collapsed inwardly, sending blood flowing down his face. The Lieutenant held his face tightly, screaming in rage. His eye's looking skyward and a howl of rage and pain escaping from his mouth as he fought to overcome the sheer agony he felt.  
  
Taro stood patiently for his opponent to recover enough to continue. When Zazka's finally looked back at him, his eye's were tight as strong feelings of rage threatened to consume him. -Damn you! You'll pay for that!!!-  
  
Taro crossed his metal clad arms. -IF YOUR GOING TO CURSE ANYTHING, CURSE YOUR OWN PATHETIC SKILLS IN THE MARTIAL ARTS. TAKE YOUR MEN AND GO OR YOU WILL FEEL MORE SEVERE PAIN THAN THAT.-  
  
A second later Taro was stepping backwards, blocking and dodging the fastest punches he had yet seen from his foe. Zazka's steel-plated boot found that damnable spot on his chest again. The blow knocked the air from his lungs and he hunched over to protect himself, coughing violently. He had to get some distance from the man, and formulate a plan. Placing his palm on the spot, Taro lept up onto the shingled roof of the nearest house, baiting his opponent. There he waited for him to pursue. Zazka did, allowing a grin of confidence to appear on his ruined face. -Running away, boy?!-  
  
As soon as Zazka's feet hit the roof, Taro's interlocked hands slammed across his face, knocking him across the rooftop and nearly spilling him over the side. Gingerly, Zazka crawled to his feet, ignoring the mulitude's of cuts and scratches that the rough tile had given him. He once again punched outward, seeking his favorite spot but encountered Taro's defending crossed arms. Taro was learning and as he got back into his old form of fighting, more and more of his skill returned to him. It was like riding a bike, even if one goes years without riding, the second they take off, their knowledge on how to use it comes back almost instaneously.  
  
Even though he had saved himself from the attack, it's sheer force still skidded him backwards. His feet kicked off roof tiles as he struggled to regain his balance. Zazka used this moment to dive forward, hammering Taro's stomach and knocking them both off the roof.  
  
Zazka and Taro hit the ground hard. If anything, the strong impact only aided the soldier, helping him to drive through the armor with his fist and inflicting more damage than he normally would have. Taro's head jerked back and a scream of inhuman pain escaping from his lips. He brought both his hands up to each side of Zazka's stomach, seeking retribution.  
  
-MATRIX ORB!!- The twin balls of energy crackled into existance and knocked Zazka off of him, removing the painful pressure on his stomach. As impossible as it seemed, the Lieutenant found the strength to stand, and tightened his defense for another round. {Think! He is not stronger than Ranma and he is not stronger than you are! You know he will go for your stomach again because you are getting tired. He also knows that one more good punch could possibly end this.}  
  
As he perdicted, Zazka charged forward again. Taro waited patiently, ignoring the pressure and drive to act too soon. His last move would finish the job, but only if he timed it right. Any stronger energy moves he used would only put his mother and the others in danger. That left him with only a single physical attack that held the sheer power needed to get the job done. As Zazka came into range, Taro gritted his teeth and concentrated all his power on his leg. His ki exploded to life, lighting his foot with it's brilliance. Putting all his remaining strength into his arm and ki-strengthened leg, Taro swung in a half circle and extended his foot, catching Zazka in the chest with stunning ferocity.  
  
-FLAME KICK!-  
  
Several of Zazka's ribs shattered instantly like glass under a baseball bat. A loud, sickening crackle echoed through the villiage like a bell. Taro's extended leg threw the soldier into a small shop that collapsed inwardly as his body connected with it. He lay there, struggling to rise admist rubble and wood.   
  
Taro slowly made it to his feet. His first thought was to kill the defeated opponent outright. As if to remind him of his past ways, his hand began to throb, wishing to feel power converge into it so the matter could end. He could kill Zazka right now if he wanted, he knew that. It would be so easy to do. But he was a different man now, and would take no part in murder ever again. He motioned to two unharmed soldiers who turned pale and looked at him with panic stricken eyes. -TAKE HIM AWAY AND LEAVE THIS PLACE. NEVER RETURN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE. TELL ALL WHO YOU MEET THAT NEXT TIME I WILL NOT SPARE ANY OR SHOW ANY MERCY. THIS WAS A FREE VILLAGE BEFORE THE COMMUNIST REGIEME EXISTED AND IT WILL REMAIN FREE LONG AFTER THE GOVERNMENT HAS CRUMBLED.-  
  
The Communists loaded up any equipment that could be salvaged then retreated from the villiage with their wounded in tow. As their departing tracks kicked up dust in the distance, the villagers cheered and swarmed all over him, hugging him or shaking his hand. Taro took off his mask and found himself in the gentle, yet firm embrace of his mother. He had become a new man and kept his vows to help the villiage. His satisfaction warmed his soul to it's very core.  
  
-Taro, I'm so proud of you!-  
  
-Thank you mother.- Taro smiled slightly, knowing that at least part of his crimes of the past had been atoned for. Soon he could walk guilt free, after he repaid Ranma. When the slate had been wiped clean, then he'd build a new life for himself and start all over again.   
  
-I am impressed as well,- an old voice said from over Taro's shoulder. The boy released his mother and bowed low in humble respect. Even after all this time, he couldn't forget the gentle voice of his master.  
  
-Thank you, Master Q'lei!-  
  
The elderly master hobbled forward clutching a straight staff. He placed his hand on the broken section of Taro's armor and used his power to heal the wound beneight. Task completed, he looked up at the boy and smiled showing many gaps and spaces where strong teeth had once beeen. -Now I know how you defeated us so easily when you gained your right to leave after becoming a Mazakin wearer. I trust you can mend your armor yourself?- He motioned to the small cracks on the protective metal.  
  
-Yes sir, the damage is not that extensive.-  
  
-Pantyhose, you accomplished what no one else could ever have hoped to do! You are a hero!- His mother blinked, realising the blunder she made in saying his hated name in public. To her surprise, he didn't even blink. He saw her questioning look and grinned widely, scratching the back of his head. -I am what I am, mother. I am Pantyhose Taro. But what's in a name anyways? All that matters is that I am your son and you are my mother. I love you very much and all I've ever wanted was for you to be proud of me.-  
  
She planted a kiss on his cheek. -You've become a man Taro and I see great things in your future. I AM so proud of you!-  
  
His master nodded, in total agreement. -Do you have a task for the present? Though you accomplished what you sought to do here, I sense an enormous amount of anxious energy in you.-  
  
Taro's eyes widened in amazment. -Yes sir, I have a dept to repay before I can get on with my life.-  
  
The master chuckled softly. -Well then, what are you waiting for? Get to it! The sooner you go the sooner you can come back, right?-  
  
Taro looked at his mother. -I'll be away from home for a while mother. I want to travel around China for a while and reflect on my past, and learn from it. I don't think I'll home before the year is up. Remember, if your ever in danger or the village is threatened again, just find my master and he will contact me through the channel of ki and I will rush home as quick as I can. Despite my extensive priorities, my overall duty to this villiage remains.-  
Migiyami stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. -Go,- She commanded. -Go and follow your heart. I love you, my son. When you find that the time is right and you go back to Japan this should be of some help to you.- She handed him a wad of Japanese yen. Her look promised trouble if he tried to return it.  
  
-Farewell Master. May heaven grant you many more years of happiness. Goodbye mother, I love you.-  
  
-I love you too, Taro.-  
  
Strapping on his mask, Taro turned and started down the path of destiny, flashing a smile as he walked. His metal armor reflected the light of the setting sun magnificently, causing him to shine like a god. Danger, excitment, friendship, hatred, love, and heartache awaited him ahead. His life was certain to intermingle with Ranma's one last time. He knew Ranma was going to be in serious trouble at some point. He had sensed it while still in a highly fevored state. He didn't know how much help he could bring when Ranma's time of peril arrived, but he would meet his destiny head on, like a man.  
  
"Farewell Ranma. Perhaps next time, we can meet not as enemies, but as friends."  
He was going to make that statement he had uttered months ago a reality! Ready or not, he was off, rebuilding his dreams on wings of hope.  
  
-I'm coming, Fem-boy!-  
  
  
The end.  
  
Well, thats the end of my first side story. After writing Warrior of Shadows, I knew I couldn't make Taro a heartless person without diving deeper into the past events of his life. In the end, he found the strength to become a better person from the one person he loved and respected the most. Zazka was only a test to see if he could hope to live with better morals. Don't get me wrong, he'll always be a wisecracking smart ass, just as we all know and love him! I'll try to keep him in character.   
Also, be on the lookout for my other Ranma 1/2 side story: Treading on Hallowed Ground. This story conveys the war between the Musk Dynasty and the Amazon villiage Migiyami talked about earlier in the story.  
  
Till next time, take care y'all!  
JohnnyReb. 


End file.
